What The Lovers Do
by ChubbyBoy91
Summary: If you're in love with me, and I'm in love with you Then it's alright for us to do what the lovers do


"I'm really glad you could stay with me tonight Hinata." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm just happy to be here with you." Hinata blushed.

"I'll take the dishes in the kitchen for you. The meal was amazing." Hinata smiled as she gathered the dishes.

'She's so wonderful. Those guys don't know what they're talking about.' Naruto thought as he thought back to earlier in the park.

* * *

"So Naruto you and hinata fucking yet?" Kiba asked bluntly.

Naruto spit out his drink surprised at his friend's statement.

"The hell man. We are taking it slow." Naruto replied trying to keep his composure.

"With that attitude you're going to be a virgin forever." Shikamaru joked.

"Come on man. Hinata has always been a quiet girl. You know shes a freak. How long have you two been together? 3 years was it?" Kiba stated.

"Look man...I like how are relationship is going now. I don't want to mess anything up." Naruto replied.

"Good for you Naruto." Choji said as he patted his friend on the back.

"Hell me and Sakura were doing after the first couple months of being together. You can't ignore the natural animal attraction." Kiba argued with a dazed look as if he were reliving moments.

"He's right you know." Shikamaru nodded.

"I can't lie. I love it as much as I love cake." Choji added.

"Whatever you guys. We will move at our own pace."

* * *

"It feels good being able to just spend some alone time together." Hinata said as she snuggled close to Naruto.

"Yeah you're right. Being so busy all the time its just good to take a moment...and enjoy the little things." Naruto ran his hand through her beautiful hair.

'What is this I'm feeling...' Naruto thought as he held his love in his arms.

He was entranced by her scent and how she just seemed more beautiful. Her long hair flowing, her body pressed against his, her face looking so peaceful and calm.

"L-Lets go lay in the bed Hinata." Naruto stuttered.

"Sure. We can watch a movie." Hinata smiled. Kissing him on the cheek before getting up.

Naruto watched as she walked to the bedroom. He never really noticed how her body looks. Wonderful curves in all the right places, the way she moved just enticed him even more.

'Damn...she's really hot...'

* * *

They turn on Netflix and begin to watch the movie. Naruto's arms wrapped around Hinata's body.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap." Hinata said.

"Aww come on the movie just started." Naruto groaned as he ran his hand down her side.

Hinata suddenly jumped.

"Your hands are cold. You need to warm them up." Hinata placed his hand on her breast.

'Whoa Whoa Whoa...' Naruto's thoughts were thrown for a loop.

"umm...thanks." Naruto said sounding awkward as ever.

'It's so soft...I can't stop playing with it.' Naruto said as he gently played with the gift placed in his hand.

He started to feel a heat within his chest.

'I wonder how she would feel if I took it further.' Naruto stopped playing with it and started rubbing her body.

Hinata's curves had never allured him this much before.

Hinata now in a sleep state rolled onto her stomach.

'Aww I guess no more of that...' Naruto thought as he stared at his sleeping girlfriend.

As he looked at the beauty laying in front of him, he could not help all the perverted thoughts in his mind.

'I need to get new friends...' Naruto thought as he tried to shake these urges off.

At that moment, Hinata moved a bit and Naruto could not't help but notice the jiggle of her bottom.

'Damn it...She won't mind if I touch it...Right?'

Naruto slowly slid his hand down her back and grabbed a handful of his reward. Hinata had no reaction. Naruto could not't believe it.

'Well why don't I try to push the envelope...'

Naruto lifted her pajamas and decided to explore another area. As soon as he felt it the animal inside started to come out bit by bit.

'Oh god...I cant stop now.' Naruto thought as he began to plant butterfly kisses on her neck.

As he continued to rub her entrance it started getting wetter and wetter. Hinata began to raise her hips and moan.

"Mm...Naruto..." Hinata moaned as her hips began grinding his fingers as if wanting more.

This caused Naruto to stand up at the sound of her erotic moans for him.

His fingers soaked from the work he had put in. He decided to slip a couple fingers in. This caused Hinata to moan louder.

"Naruto..." Hinata moaned as she turned to face her lover.

Hinata kissed him passionately.

"I...want it..." Hinata said blushing.

"Right now..." Naruto replied still rubbing her area.

"Yes..." Hinata moaned grabbing the sheets in ecstasy.

Naruto had reluctantly had condoms in his night stand. He quickly opened the night stand and grabbed one. He stopped to undress himself and his lover. Hinata stared at him in all his pride. Naruto looked down at her in all her beauty.

"You're so beautiful Hinata." Naruto said as he got himself into position.

"You too. Please be gentle ok?" Hinata smiled.

Naruto lowered his hips to be better aligned with Hinata wanting entrance. He slowly pushed his way inside not wanting to hurt his love. Hinata grabbed the sheets in pain as Naruto's manhood slowly pushed inside of her.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Naruto ran his hand across her cheek concerned for her well being.

"I'll be fine." Hinata replied as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Naruto slowly started moving his hips being careful for his delicate flower. Hinata began moaning in pleasure. Naruto complied to the moans by speeding up his movements. He could feel the burning passion throughout his whole body.

"Ah fuck..." Hinata moaned.

Naruto's loved that reaction so much he wanted more. Without warning he flipped Hinata to the side and began his motions again. He was awarded with more wanting moans from the Hyuuga angel. He flipped Hinata again and was now riding her. Hinata's face buried deep within the pillow to keep the moans from getting any louder. Naruto lost himself in the pleasure with a heavy dose of testosterone had unlocked the beast within him.

"Ah...fuck...more..." Hinata begged.

Naruto began slapping her round plump bottom as his motions got faster. He could feel his passion about to burst.

"Hinata...I'm..." Naruto trailed off.

"Lets do it...together..." Hinata managed to say.

Naruto turned her around, looking deep into her eyes and kissed her passionately as they both hit their climax in unison. As they began to come down from their high they finally realized what happen.

"You should stay over more often." Naruto joked.

"Definitely." Hinata replied.

* * *

Couple weeks later...

"Naruto have you and Hinata did it yet? Your balls are gonna be more blue than the sky at this point." Kiba asked.

"Kiba dont worry about us. We're good." Naruto smiled.

Kiba began to describe in great detail all of his sexual experience. Shikamaru just shook his head and pulled out his phone.

Naruto's phone went off. He checked the message nodded at Shikamaru.

'You are so easy to read. You two did it.'

* * *

Hey guys just a quick one shot that I was inspired to write. (spur of the moment) I hope you enjoyed...I will try to be more active this year...thanks for reading

~Storm~


End file.
